In the related art, there are electric saddled vehicles in which batteries for driving are mounted on a vehicle body side, a direct drive type wheel-in motor (in-wheel motor) is directly attached to one side of a rear wheel, and a drum brake that is a rear-wheel brake is provided on the other side of the rear wheel (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Additionally, there are known in-wheel type electric motorcycles in which an electric motor and a speed reducer are arranged so as to overlap a wheel of a rear wheel that is a drive wheel in a vehicle width direction. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a drive device for an electric motorcycle in which an idling shaft is arranged ahead of an output shaft (hereinafter referred to as a “final shaft”) of a speed reducer, and an output shaft (hereinafter referred to as a “drive shaft”) of an electric motor is arranged ahead of the final shaft and on the upper rear side of the idling shaft.